


Hello

by Mollyamory (Molly)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Team as Family, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Mollyamory
Summary: SGA in the wild dark yonder.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Made during/after Season 1; circa 2005
> 
> I've found and lost this vid approximately a thousand times, and a recent request made me look it up; now I'm sharing it in hopes I don't have to go looking for it in the sofa cushions again next year. :) Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
